Heroes of Olympus Song Parodies
by FootWebbed
Summary: The summary of PJO in the tune of Let It Go, the heroes tell you how many dumb ways they could die, Frank explains his stick, the Romans sing Do You Want to Build a Snowman, and more to come! Enjoy!
1. Circle of Life Parody

From the day we receive our whole life

And looking at the half burned wood

There's more to do than can ever be done

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to do here

So many things in such a short time

But your heart beating fast

Through your youthful chest

Will do anything in order to avoid fire

It's the Stick of Destiny

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our end

In the fire burning

In the Stick

The Stick of Destiny

It's the Stick of Destiny

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our end

In the fire burning

In the Stick

The Stick of Destiny


	2. Let It Go Parody

The series starts out with the Lightning Thief

Percy is a demigod

A son of Poseidon stole the bolt

But actually, it was Luke (SPOILER)

Here comes the Sea Of Monsters

Worst movie ever

Don't go see it.

Thalia's tree

Has been poisoned

Do not fear

Percy is here

He'll save the day!

(chorus)

Demigods, demigods!

They'll fight the Titan's Curse

Demigods, demigods!

They'll hold up the sky

Demigods will forever be heroes

Except for Octavian

ADHD never bothered them anyway

(2nd verse)

It's awesome how the Battle of the Labyrinth

Is very action packed

Percy must find Daedulus

In an endless maze

Kronos is going to rise

In Luke's body

Well that sucks

And it starts

The second Titan War

Demigods, demigods!

They are joining Kronos

Demigods, demigods!

Camp Half-Blood will fight back

The Last Olympian

Will it be the end?

Water is flowing through Percy's veins

Wisdom is surging throughout Annabeth's brain

And one thought is executed like a hurricane

They never will give up

The future's all they have

Demigods! Demigods!

And they'll rise over Kronos

Demigods! Demigods!

That evil Titan is gone

Here they are

In the light of camp

Let the awesomeness stay!

ADHD never bothered them anyway


	3. Love Is An Open Door Parody

Camp Is An Open Door: A Frozen/ Percy Jackson Parody

Annabeth: All my life has been a series of monsters in my face

And then suddenly, I arrived at camp

Percy: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, I've been yearning my whole life to seek a safe place. And maybe it's the Big House talking, or the roasted marshmallows

Annabeth: But with camp(but with camp)

Both: Half-Blood Hill. It's nothing like I've ever seen before... Camp is an open dooooooooooor! Camp is an open dooooooooor! Camp is an open door, yay yay, yay yay, yay YAY! Camp is an open door...

Percy: I mean it's crazy!

Annabeth: What?

Percy: No more private-

Annabeth: Schools!

Percy: That's what I was gonna say!

Both: I've never climbed a lava wall before. Ouch! HOT HOT HOT! The centaurs, naiads, and satyrs are just what we need.

Percy: Camp

Annabeth: Half-Blood

Both: Is the right place. We are freeeeeeee from the monsters outside. Training and quests are all we waaaaaaant! Camp is an open dooooooooooor! Camp is an open dooooooooooor! Life will be so much more!

Percy: With camp!

Annabeth: With camp!

Percy: With camp!

Annabeth: With camp!

Both: Camp is an open door...

Percy: Can I say something crazy?

Should I stay all year?

Annabeth: Can I say something even crazier? Of course!


	4. Fixer Upper Parody

Jason(to Reyna): What's the issue, dear?

Why are you holding back from such a teenager?

Is it the way his hair lays

Hazel: Or the weird times when he strays

Annabeth: Or the scary way he shadow travels!

Frank: And we know he hides it well, but he does not fall for the girls

Jason: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as….

Jason and Hazel: Sensitive and sweet!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

So he's got a few flaws.

Piper: Like those strange pomegranates

Percy: His thing with the pomegranates

Percy, Piper,and Leo: That's a little outside of nature's laws!

Nico: Just go, leave us alone!

All seven: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

but this we're certain of

You can fix this fixer-upper

Up with a little bit of love!

Nico: Can we please just

Stop talking about this?

We've got an injured demigod here.

Jason: I'll say! So tell me, dear

Is it the fact his sister's dead?

Leo: Or that he's socially impaired?

Random toddler: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?

Reyna: Ok, that is not helping.

Hazel: Are you holding back because he's so reserved?

Female Demigods: Or the way he covers

Up that he's the honest goods?

All demigods: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,

He's got a couple of bugs

Nico: No I don't!

All demigods: His isolation is confirmation

Of his desperation for some love and stuff

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But we know what to do

The way to fix up this fixer-upper

Is to fix him up with you!

Nico: ENOUGH! I thought Reyna was dating Jason!

(Jason blinks twice)

Annabeth: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

Leo: That's a minor thing.

Percy: Her quote 'dating' is enough for debating

Random toddler: And by the way I don't see no love!

Male demigods: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

Her brain's a bit betwixt

Get the fake boyfriend out of the way and

The whole thing will be fixed.

Jason: We're not saying' you can change him,

'Cause people don't really change. (Girl demigods: Ahh Ahhh)

We're only saying that love's a force

That's powerful and strange.

People may feel bad if they are embarrassed

About being different

Throw a little love their way.

Female demigods: Throw a little love their way.

Jason and Female demigods : And you'll bring out their best.

All seven: True love brings out the best!

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's what it's all about!

Hazel: Pluto!

Piper: Aphrodite!

Percy: Tyson!

All demigods: We need each other

To raise us up and round us out.

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But when push comes to shove.

Bob the Titan:

The only fixer-upper fixer

That can fix a fixer-upper is

All seven:

True! true!

True, true, true!

Love (True love)

Love, love, love, love, love

Love! (True love!)

True...

Priest: Do you,Reyna, take Nico to be your demi-fully wedded-

Reyna: Wait, what?!

Priest: You're getting married!

Demigods: Love!


	5. Hey Brother Parody (Avicii)

**Hello all! So, this song is in Tyson's point of view. Enjoy! It is a Hey Brother by Avicii parody!**

Hey brother, it was pointless for you to leave.

Hey sister, know the world is nice but Camp Half-Blood's better

Oh, if you wanted to do this, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey brother, do you still remember your kin?

Hey sister, do you still believe in a solution?

Oh, if you wanted to do this, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

What if I'm far from home?

Oh, brother I will hear you call.

What if I lose it all?

Oh, sister I will come find you!

Oh, if you wanted to do this, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey brother, you have a new family now, do you?

Hey sister, do you still remember me, I wonder?

Oh, if you wanted to do this, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

What if I'm far from home?

Oh, brother I will hear you call.

What if I lose it all?

Oh, sister I will come find you!

Oh, if you wanted to do this, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.


	6. Happy Parody (Pharrell Williams)

It might seem crazy what we're about to say

Gaea's not here, you can take a break

We're some brave heroes that could become gods

With the war, like we got a par, baby by the way

{Uh}

_[Chorus:]_

Because we're heroes

Clap along if you feel like going to Mount Olympus

Because we're heroes

Clap along if you feel like heroism is a fuss

Because we're heroes

Clap along if you know what bravery is to you

Because we're heroes

Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

_[Verse 2:]_

Here come monsters, let's kill them off , yeah,

Well, give us all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,

Well, I should probably warn you, we're pretty fierce, yeah,

No offense to you, don't waste your time

Here's why

_[Chorus]_

{Hey

Go

Uh}

_[Bridge:]_

(Heroes)

Bring us down

Can't kill us

Bring us down

Tarturus' too cool

Bring us down

Can't kill us

Bring us down

We said (let us tell you now)

Bring us down

Can't kill us

Bring us down

Tarturus' too cool

Bring us down

Can't kill us

Bring us down

We said

_[Chorus x2]_

{Hey

Go

Uh}

(Happy) _[repeats]_

Bring us down... can't kill us...

Bring us down... Tarturus' too cool...

Bring us down... can't kill us...

Bring us down, we said (let us tell you now)

_[Chorus x2]_

{Hey

C'mon}


	7. DemiCon (another Let It Go parody)

**So, have this ever happened to YOUUUUUUU?**

**"There are NO Percy Jackson conventions!"**

**Well, look no further! Introducing...**

**DemiCon!**

**Listen to the following Let It Go parody for more information.**

Your screen glows bright on your face tonight

Not a thing you want to be seen

The world has not realized

That Percy Jackson has fans.

There is LeakyCon so why not DemiCon?

Google says no

God knows we've searched

Don't look further

Or waste your time

Be the fangirl or fanboy you always have to be

Fangirl don't feel

There is no convention...

Well, now there is!

DemiCon! DemiCon!

Is coming next summer

DemiCon! DemiCon!

It won't be a bummer!

It will be all over the USA

Come join the fun

The fee to come is not much anyways.

DemiCon this year will be filled with so much fun

With the lava wall and merch, it is a complete paaaaaack!

It's time to see real swordfighting

And test your brains through trivia too!

No bores, all fun

There is cosplaying

Oh yeaaaaaah!

DemiCon! DemiCon!

You are a fan of Percy Jackson

DemiCon! DemiCon!

So pay and and join the fun!

You will have

So many great times

Come join the fun


End file.
